Addicted to Kyo
by Dynanch
Summary: Kyo is loved very much by 2 girls that are trying to seduce him to be theirs who will win the battle Kyo and ?
1. Being Seductive

Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket.

Hi everyone, this is just a little story I did for fun so don't except it to be that good but you just might enjoy it.

"Good morning Kyo." Tohru said in her normal cheery voice while cooking up breakfast for the three fine men that she lives with.

"Hey." Kyo replied. He had a bit of a rough night; as usual he had been having a few dreams that he didn't feel they were best to talk about to anyone though.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked as Kyo grabbed a cartoon of milk from the fridge and chugged it down in only a couple of seconds.

"Nah, not really" Kyo froze regretting he ever said that. Knowing Tohru she would ask him lots of questions about why? And that's not what he wanted especially from her.

"Well that's good." Tohru replied in an abnormally happy tone.

What. Kyo thought, it was like she wasn't even listening, something's happened she is way too happy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID THAT DAMN RAT DO TO YOU?" Kyo screamed worried that Yuki might have done something to Tohru that made her unusually happy and he didn't want to know what.

"What do you mean Kyo? Yuki hasn't done anything to me, is there something wrong?" Tohru looked at Kyo worried but still cheerful.

"What's up with you, you're so... so happy."

"Oh, it's nothing Kyo I just had a great dream last night and it's just made me act this way." Tohru said blushing, just the slightest bit biting down on her lip.

"At least someone did." Kyo said in a quiet whisper.

"Pardon Kyo what did you say?" Tohru asked eager to find out what he said, Kyo was surprised now she was trying to listen to every word he said and just before she was ignoring him.

"Oh nothing where just out of milk" He said walking out of the kitchen and sitting down at the table.

"Okay then, Good morning Yuki." Tohru said dishing up breakfast.

"Good morning Miss Honda, you are looking very nice this morning." Tohru blushed as Yuki said this.

"Thank you Yuki, you are looking very handsome yourself." Yuki too also blushed at her comment.

"Ok I think breakfast is ready, would you mind carrying out some bowls please Yuki?"

"Certainly Miss Honda" Yuki said picking up nearly all the bowls but one.

"Um Yuki you didn't have to take that many" She gasped as he wobbled out of the kitchen with all of the bowls.

"Don't worry Miss Honda I'm happy to help." Yuki replied with a smile on his face which made Tohru smile back.

"Don't worry Miss Honda I'm happy to help." Kyo mimicked Yuki's sentence.

"What did you just say?" Yuki glared at Kyo and Kyo got up in his fighting stance.

"Nothing do you want to make it something?" Kyo snarled.

Yuki put down the bowls and sat at the table as Tohru approached and went to sit down next to Kyo. Kyo to just sat down just happy that Tohru sat next to him and not that Damn rat.

"So Kyo did you have a good sleep?" Tohru asked him oblivious to the fact she had already asked him.

"Yeah it was alright" He said remembering not to tell her he couldn't sleep properly. "Did you have a good sleep then?"

"Oh yes I had the most exciting dream." She said clasping her hands together and rerunning the dream through her head as a blush appeared on her face.

"That's wonderful Miss Honda, what was it about?" Yuki asked he too wanted to be included in the conversation.

Tohru looked at both Yuki and Kyo and then looked away frantically looking for something else to focus her eyes on.

"So what the hell was it about then?" Kyo asked getting impatient.

"Oh, nothing important" She said reaching over for an apple. Now Kyo was getting really mad.

"What the hell you were just all happy because of the amazing dream and now you're saying it's just nothing!"

"GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS." Shigure walked in singing away, and Tohru blushing.

"Oh good morning Shigure" Tohru said happy that Shigure had interrupted there little conversation.

"Shouldn't you kids be heading off to school?" Shigure said taking a big stretch and yawn.

"Your right we should be heading off or we will be late." Tohru got up and took the dishes to the kitchen and as usual Yuki offered to help and Tohru just told him to go get ready.

"Goodbye Shigure have a nice day." Tohru said waving goodbye to Shigure as all three of them left for school.

They arrived at school after a very quiet walk there and in a blink of an eye it was already lunch.

"Hey Tohru would you like to have lunch with…….?" Kyo was cut off by a girl that was yelling his name out.

"Kyo I think someone wants to talk to you." Tohru said looking at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Alright I'll be back in a second" He really did only want to be gone for a second he was planning on asking Tohru something.

"Hi Kyo my name is Nagami and I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and a couple of my friends." Kyo frowned he really didn't want to go to lunch with this girl at the moment.

"Um look maybe tomorrow ok but I already have plans" Nagami frowned and nodded.

"Ok so tomorrow then?" Kyo wasn't really paying attention he was looking at Tohru.

"Yeah sure whatever" He walked away and back to Tohru and continued to talk to her.

"I told you girls by the end of this week Kyo will be the one asking me out." Nagami smiled and walked off with her group of friends.

"So Kyo what did Nagami want?" Kyo forgot about the conversation he was concentrating on Tohru the whole time.

"I don't remember"

"Ok then, oh guess what Yuki and the others are all having lunch together and asked me to join are you coming?" Kyo frowned he really wanted to have a private chat with Tohru.

"Nah its ok I'll go eat somewhere else, I'll probably just get in a fight with Yuki." Tohru looked sad and then nodded.

"Ok Kyo I will see you after school" He smiled and thought maybe then he could ask her his question.

"Alright" He said simply and then walked into the cafeteria, he spotted Nagami and went and sat down next to her.

"Kyo you decided to join us" She smiled this was her chance to seduce Kyo, she winked to her friends which was a sign for them to leave.

"Where are they all going?" Kyo asked noticing all the girls at the table but Nagami get up and leave.

"Just to the bathroom or something I guess" Kyo just nodded "So Kyo I was meaning to ask you something" Kyo just looked at her as she started to move right up close to Kyo.

"Yeah and what's that?" Kyo asked kind of shaky since Nagami was so close to him.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyo gulped as she started to move her finger in circles on Kyo's thigh.

"Um no" She smiled and started to move her hand up his leg and then leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"So that gives me a chance then" which sent shivers down his spine. As she stood up and left Kyo sitting there in deep thought.

Kyo's thoughts:

'Ok that was really weird, no girl has ever done that to me I never new she liked me that way. I guess she's cool, I mean she is nice and pretty cute. What am I saying I am supposed to ask Tohru out and I'm going to do it after school before I get in to deep with this Nagami chick?'

With that last thought Kyo stood up and went to his last class for the day.

The last bell rang and Kyo was getting excited he couldn't wait to ask Tohru out on a date. He ran outside and waited for her at the gate when Nagami came up to him.

"Hi Kyo, who are you waiting for?" she said in a sexy voice which made Kyo shiver again, as she licked her lips.

"Um Tohru" He gulped. Nagami frowned at this comment why would he be waiting for her she thought. Oh well a little competition can't be too bad it will make it more fun.

She walked right up close to Kyo so he could feel her breathing on his face.

"Now Kyo why would you be waiting for her when you could be waiting for someone like me" She bent over and bit his ear and she moaned softly into it.

Kyo didn't know what to do he liked the feel of Nagami against him he breathed heavily and couldn't help but to move forward just to hear her moan again.

"Tisk tisk Kyo it's a bit early for that isn't it" she pointed down at his pants as she smirked and walked away.

Kyo just stood at the gate in shock he couldn't believe she would do that, in public and he didn't think he would like it so much. He turned around when he heard his name it was Tohru she looked upset like she was about to cry.

"Kyo" she said again almost in a whisper.

"Tohru hi, what took you so long?" Kyo asked not understanding why she was acting this way.

"Kyo I have been standing here the whole time, I didn't know you and Nagami where anything more then friends" Tohru tried to say without crying.

"Where not its just she has been acting strangely is all" Kyo said hoping she would ignore what happened.

"I guess I will just have to try harder to win you wont I Kyo?" Tohru got up satisfied with what she just said and started to walk home.

'What just happened? Did she just say what I thought she said? That was so unlike Tohru; does this mean she likes me? This is great all I have to do is ask her out on a date and we will be a couple easy, that is if she does like me.

Kyo stopped thinking and started to run home.

"I'm home where is Tohru?" Kyo said slamming the door wide open almost breaking it. Shigure was sitting at the small table where they ate there meals and just smiled.

"And why are you so eager to see her I wonder?" Shigure said with a big grin on his face.

"SHUT UP IM GOING ON THE ROOF" Kyo stormed out of the room and quickly changed his clothes in his bedroom and climbed on the roof.

88888In Tohru's Room88888

'Ok what am I going to do Nagami is really really pretty I wouldn't be surprised if Kyo liked her but I still might have a chance I just have to be more like her. I have to be more seductive, maybe I should try it out on someone else before I try it out on Kyo. But then what if this guy starts to like me if I just start seducing him, but I have to do it Nagami is a tough component but I will win I will win Kyo once and for all.'

Knock Knock!

"Miss Honda may I come in?" Yuki asked patiently waiting at the door for a reply.

'Maybe I can try seducing Yuki, see if I can; if it works I will try it on Kyo'

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.

This is just a fun story that I started writing I don't really care if you don't like it but please don't tell me you don't I really don't want to know.

But to those people who do like it and want me to keep going you can review please.

THANKYOU HUGS AND KISSES


	2. Seducing Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Knock Knock!

"Miss Honda may I come in?" Yuki asked patiently waiting at the door for a reply.

'Maybe I can try seducing Yuki, see if I can; if it works I will try it on Kyo'

"Hold on Yuki I'm just getting changed" Tohru quickly ran to her closet and tried to pick out something seductive.

'Ok what would make Yuki feel intimidated' she picked out a skimpy little dress with purple frills. 'What else can I do' she started to get changed and decided it would be better if she didn't wear a bra it would make it more seductive.

"Ok Yuki you can come in" She called to him and he slowly slid the door open to see Tohru lying on her bed in a tiny little dress.

"Miss Honda you look, you look very…" Yuki froze up he had never seen Tohru dress like this or any other girl for that matter.

"Very what, Yuki?" Tohru asked hoping it would be something good.

"Beautiful" Yuki managed to get out of his mouth.

"Thank you very much Yuki that's very kind of you to say, so what is it you wanted?" She said trying to make her voice more seducing, she didn't know if it was working or not, but it was and it was working very well.

"Um I was coming up here because um" Wow I feel dizzy is it hot in here, Yuki pulled at his collar seeing Tohru like this made him very flustered. "You said you needed help um studying"

"Oh that's right I need help with my math's homework" Tohru got up and walked over to Yuki and purposely pushed by him. "I'll just get my things" Yuki watched Tohru's every move she was bending over searching for her homework in her bag, and her dress was very short and when she bent over Yuki could see a little bit of here under wear.

"Here it is found it, are you ready to start Yuki?" Yuki couldn't believe the way Tohru was acting; she never wore anything like this before and never sounded so sexy.

"I'm ready" he managed to choke out, he was sweating so bad he couldn't believe Tohru hadn't noticed.

"Ok Yuki, sit on the bed and I will get some pens from the other room" He sat down while she went to get the equipment, 'is this really happening could Tohru actually be trying to seduce me, it's just like a dream.'

Tohru walked back in with two pencils in her hand she turned around and locked the door.

"We wouldn't want anyone disturbing us" Yuki gulped, was she even thinking about studying.

"Yes ok so what um part are you um up to?" Yuki was having a lot of trouble talking since Tohru was bending over him trying to read the book and he could see right down her dress and she had no bra, he gulped again.

"Yuki you look hot, do you have a fever?" She leant further over Yuki to feel his head he couldn't handle this anymore he jumped off the bed and Tohru stood there in shock.

"What's wrong Yuki you look all hot and sweaty" Tohru said in a sexy voice again.

Knock Knock.

"Hey its Kyo can I come in I need to talk to you" Kyo said he had a few questions he needed to ask Tohru, when he heard a voice and it sounded like Yuki and he was breathing heavily.

"Tohru open up. What's going on?"

"Don't worry Kyo I will just be a minute"

"Miss Honda I don't know what to say I feel strange, I feel a new sensation burning inside of me, I need you close to me" Yuki said breathing quite heavily.

"Yuki I don't know what to say I…."

BANG

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Kyo slammed down the door in a rush to try and stop what he thought was going on.

"Kyo what are you doing?" He saw her in that skimpy dress lying on the bed (she had sat down after Yuki jumped up) and a panting Yuki all hot and sweaty.

"More like what were you doing?" He asked he didn't really want to know but he didn't want that damn rat to take Tohru away from him.

"We weren't doing anything Kyo, we were just talking"

"Oh is that so" Kyo stormed out of the room he was a bit confused about why he was acting this way and didn't know what Tohru and Yuki where doing but he knew he wasn't happy about it.

Tohru sat at the end of the bed and cupped her hands over her face.

"Miss Honda are you ok?" Yuki asked her worried he might have done something wrong.

"Oh yes Yuki I am fine thank you" Tohru said in a saddened voice.

"Well if you are alright I might go have a shower if that's ok with you" Yuki said softly, he was afraid of offending her.

"That's fine I will go start dinner now" They both exited her room and went there separate ways.

8888Downstairs8888

Kyo was sitting at the dining table waiting for dinner he was getting a little impatient and he wasn't in a happy mood after he saw Tohru and Yuki, he got up and went to the kitchen.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Kyo said with anger in his voice.

"Sorry Kyo I didn't know you were waiting, it will be done any minute now" Kyo nodded and tried to find some milk in the fridge.

Tohru walked over to the fridge and bent down beside him.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asked wanting to know why she had to be so close to him.

"I was just looking for some milk" She said knowing the Kyo would be looking for it to.

"Well to bad I got it first" He leaned in and grabbed the last milk carton from the fridge and laughed.

"Well I will just have to get it off you" She said trying to sound cheeky.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?" He asked as she started to move towards him making him nervous.

"Like this" she said in her sexy tone as she rapped her led around his leg and put one hand through his hair and started to play with it.

"Wha…what are you doing?" He gulped 'she has never done something like this before and how does she think she is going to get the milk this way. She leaned in close to his ear and started to whisper.

"I had a dream about you, you were lying on my bed sweaty and hot waiting for me to arrive I walked in with nothing on but a towel" He gulped again he liked this dream so far "Then I bent down over your body and started to lift your shirt up, you reached up and grabbed my towel and ripped it off as I screamed OH KYO DROP THE MILK!"

Kyo immediately dropped the milk and she caught it and laughed.

"I told you I would get the milk Kyo" She walked out of the kitchen while Kyo stood there in thought and in shock once again.

'How did she make me do that, that was amazing I wonder if she actually had that dream. God she looks so sexy, I think I need to take a cold shower now. Just great and I really felt like some milk to, maybe I can just get a little bit of milk from her before she notices why I have to take a shower.'

He walked out of the kitchen and saw Tohru standing there with the milk in hand.

"Still want this do you Kyo?" she lifted it up to her mouth and licked around the edge of the carton, and drank some of the milk straight from it. She pulled it away from her mouth and slowly licked her lips.

"Agh Tohru I..." Kyo couldn't believe she would do that, it was his milk and know one ever drank from the carton. And she can do it looking sexy, why did she have to lick her lips; he looked down at his pants and gulped again.

"Well I am done Kyo here you go" She went over to him and place the milk in his hand as she walked straight passed to finish the cooking she had left.

Kyo dropped the milk and quickly ran upstairs to take a long and very cold shower.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Tohru yelled out to them all, as three men approached the table and sat down. Kyo walked in with a towel around his neck and wet hair, and seemed a little confused. Shigure came in cheerfully singing away once again. And Yuki came in with a red face he couldn't face Tohru at the moment he was to embarrassed after the bedroom incident.

"Wow Tohru you have out done your self this time" Shigure said digging into the food.

"Thank you very much Shigure, what about you Kyo do u like it?" He looked at her and just nodded he couldn't say anything, as a blush also appeared on his face.

Know body knew but Tohru was playing footsies with Kyo under the table, which was making him very uncomfortable but he still enjoyed it.

"So Kyo why are you so happy every now and again I see a little smile appear on your face" Shigure sang cheerfully wanting to know what has been going on.

"NO I DON'T!" He yelled when once again a small smile appeared on his face thanks to Tohru's little game under the table.

"No Kyo not at all" Shigure laughed it off and got up and left the table.

Bring Bring.

"Oh it's the phone ill get it" Tohru got up to answer the phone, Kyo was disappointed that she left he was just getting used to her little game.

"Kyo it's for you, its Nagami" Tohru walked back to the dining room wanting to know what that girl wanted.

"Oh alright" Kyo got up and picked up the phone "hello" He said to the girl at the other end of the phone line.

"Hi Kyo its Nagami, I'm sure you remember me" Kyo certainly did he replayed what happened that day when he was around her and he gulped.

"Yeah so what do you want anyway" he said trying not to be harsh.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together after school tomorrow." She asked in a soft voice.

"I guess" Kyo grumbled he really did like Nagami but he still didn't want to get to close knowing that Tohru might like him.

"Ok see you tomorrow then bye" Nagami hung up the phone very excited that she was going to walk home with Kyo.

Kyo walked back into the dining room where Yuki and Tohru were waiting for him to come back.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" He said annoyed that they were staring.

"Oh well we just wanted to know what you were talking about with Nagami you seem to be getting very close is all" Tohru said with anger in her voice.

"Yeah I'm just going to walk home with her after school is all" Kyo went upstairs to his room to go to bed he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Miss Honda, do you think that Kyo and Nagami are dating?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"No, Nagami likes Kyo but I'm not sure Kyo has decided who he wants to be with more yet" Tohru left to go to her room and left Yuki puzzled.

"Between whom I wonder?" Yuki said out loud to him self, and also walked to his own room for bed.

Again they were at school eating there lunch Kyo wasn't sure who to sit with this time so he just decided to go up on the roof and Nagami was keen to follow but she didn't know that Tohru was also following her as well.

"Hi Kyo" Kyo nearly jumped off the roof he didn't expect Nagami to come up here.

"Hey" he groaned "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to be up here with you is all" She sat down beside him almost hugging him, she was that close.

"Why do you have to be so close?" Nagami was surprised she thought Kyo didn't like her against him so she backed off a bit, although he was disappointed he never meant to sound like he didn't like it.

"I just thought, because I like you Kyo" Kyo blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, but why do you like me and not that damn Yuki?" Thinking of Yuki made his smile go away.

"Because you seem like more fun" He smiled again.

"Thanks you seem like a lot of fun to" She smiled back and laughed a little bit.

"I am Kyo just you wait and see" He laughed to and he was surprised how much he actually liked Nagami, she was funny, flirty, very pretty and best of all she liked him and not that stupid rat.

"So Kyo we are still on for tonight?" She asked eager for the day to finish so she could have proper alone time with Kyo.

"Yeah sure, I guess it will be fun walking home with you" She blushed 'He is so handsome and so nice I never thought he could be like this' she thought to her self as the bell rang for the last class.

Kyo was standing at the gate waiting but this time he was waiting for Nagami.

"Hi Kyo were you waiting for me?" Tohru appeared in front of him smiling.

"Um actually I'm walking home with Nagami do you remember?" He tried to be nice but he knew she wasn't going to be happy.

"Oh yes, I will walk home with Yuki then bye Kyo" She walked away hoping know one would notice the few tears that fell down her face 'I will win Kyo he will be mine.'

"Kyo it's nice to see you waiting for me this time" it was Nagami she was smiling at Kyo and he smiled back.

"Ready to go then" She nodded and they started to walk.

"Kyo may I hold your hand?" Nagami asked in a sweat voice with a big grin on her face hoping Kyo would say yes.

"When know one is around, wait till we get into the forest ok" She smiled and nodded happy that he would eventually hold her hand.

They were at the entrance of the woods and Nagami reached out and grabbed Kyo's hand, Kyo gasped then relaxed when he saw it was only her hand and then in twined his fingers with hers.

"Isn't it nice to hold hands Kyo?" He looked down at there hands and smiled her hand was so warm and made him feel safe inside he also wished that it was Tohru's hand as well.

"Yeah I guess" she smiled up at him and he couldn't help but look in her eyes she was really very beautiful. "Oh where here"

"Wow Kyo you have a very nice home" She grinned she thought Kyo was going to walk her to her own home but now that they were at his house it might be more fun.

"Yeah it's alright, did you um want to stay for dinner then?" she jumped up and down and nearly hugged Kyo if it wasn't for his quick reaction he would be a cat. He stopped her and held her arms so she was just standing there looking into his eyes.

"I would _love _to stay for dinner Kyo" Still both of them looking into each others eyes they moved in very close to each other. Kyo could feel her warm breath on his face now and she kept moving in closer and her eyes weren't open any more. 'Oh no what am I going to do, she's going to kiss me if I don't do anything'

END OF CHAPTER 2

NO FLAMES


End file.
